War of the Dimensions
by izzygirlxp
Summary: The Angel gang has split up and gone their seperate ways after the war with WR&H, but a new Apocolypes arises, and only they can stop it. With the Scoobies help of course.
1. An Angel that Once Was

Disclaimer: Joss... Is... GOD! Therefore I cannot possibly own any of his divine creations. I am not worthy!

Reviews: Please, so I know I don't suck and become a bitter lonely old woman who has an unnatural obsession with Jamesykins and has an everlasting wish to revel in once was great writing-yeah whatever get to the fruck'n story

88888888888888888888

A young female vampire ran through a graveyard, jumping over tombstones and mounds. Strawberry blonde hair waved behind her as she ran, she looked behind her to see if anyone was following but no one was behind her. As she turned back to the path she ran she didn't even have enough time to react before she was impaled in her unbeating heart with a wooden stake. A red black heeled boot kicked the dust that was the vampire so it made almost nothing there, Buffy Summers waved her long nearly waist length wavy blonde hair behind her and smiled. "That felt good." She said with a small laugh and turned around to face her younger sister Dawn Summers. But she didn't look that young anymore, a grown woman she was now, clad in black knee high boots and a black leather skirt with a purple sash around her waist and a purple shoulder hugging top, her brown hair fell to her shoulder blades.

"Yeah, LA has more vamps then Rome for sure. Almost forgot." She smiled and crossed her arms. "So are we actually going to see him or are you going to stall some more?"

"Stall?" Buffy pretended to be shocked, her white long skirt flared around her as she turned toFace Dawn. Buffy wore a white tanktop with a black sash around her waist like Dawn. "I'm not stalling!"

"Sure you aren't. We just suddenly had to stop 2 blocks away from his apartment so you could go after random vampires you had a 'hunch' were roaming around in the graveyard."

"Slayer instinct!" Buffy started to walk away, Dawn laughed and followed.

"Buffy its okay if you're nervous. I know you haven't seen him for a long time.... ever since Sunnydale. And it might be weird, given your past history." Dawn said catching up to her.

"Which are you a therapist or a watcher?" Buffy said with a laugh.

"Both remember?" Dawn shook her head, "Anyway I know you guys had a romantic relationship and it's going to be weird given what happened and all. But like, it's okay to be nervous, but we REALLY have to get there." Buffy sighed and agreed silently with her sister, but was still walking slowly. "As in NOW!" Dawn laughed and pushed her sister into their rental car. They later drove up to a large apartment complex, and went in, they looked around the lobby and then got into the elevator.

"Damn he sure is doing well for himself now." Buffy said after seeing everything so far.

"I hope he didn't kill people and steal their cash or something...." Dawn said a little worried.

"He has a soul!" Buffy said looking at her.

"I was kidding!" Dawn lied with a smile.

"Yeah. Sure." Buffy rolled her eyes. The doors opened and they walked through, "Apartment B348." Buffy said looking around, "At the end of the hallway." They walked down to the end of the hallway where they got to their destination.

"Well here we are." Dawn looked at Buffy. "Now or never Buffy."

"Here we go." Buffy mumbled and after a moment of hesitation she knocked on the door a good few hard times. She waited about 3 seconds before turning to her sister. "Okay, he's not here lets go!" She said and started off but Dawn grabbed her arm. Then the door opened and a pale face peered out at them.

"Buffy? Dawn?" The door opened wider.

"H-Hey Angel." Buffy stammered as her first love appeared through the doorway. Angel stood staring at the two, his face was actually tanner then the last time Buffy saw him. He wore a white t-shirt with a blue button up shirt over that and black slacks, his hair was spiked up liked old times.

"Um, come in." Angel said letting them pass through his doorway. His new apartment looked a lot like his old one, sides the chains on the walls.

"Wow, just like old times." Buffy said looking around.

" Well, some things have changed." Angel said closing the door. " What brings you two back to LA?"

"Business." Dawn replied turning around to face him. "Thought you and the Angel Gang could help."

"Ha. Good luck with that Dawnie." Angel said walking past her.

"What's that mean?" Buffy asked.

"I haven't seen any of them in 5 years." Angel replied sourly and sat down in a recliner. "Take a seat if you want." Buffy and Dawn sat down on a leather couch by the recliner.

"So what happened?" Dawn asked crossing her legs.

"After Wolfram & Hart sent their armies on us, we managed to defeat them, barely. I lost friends of mine during that battle-"

"Wesley." Buffy interrupted, "Giles told us."

"Yeah." Angel shook off a wave of emotion. "Also two more friends, Gunn and Fred. A demon god older then time named Illyria took over her body and destroyed her soul. Also a demon named Lorne, he didn't die, but he went missing. Also...." Angel trailed off.

"Also?" Buffy egged.

"My-my son." Angel looked up from his concentration on the wooden floors beneath him to see Buffy's shocked face. "Conner, he's alive and well. The only one I have contact with still."

"What about Spike?" Dawn asked softly. Angel looked at her surprised.

"You know about him being back?" Angel asked exasperated.

"Yeah." Buffy nodded, "I've known since he came to Rome years ago, Miguel told me."

"Miguel?" Angel questioned.

"The Immortal." Buffy added.

"Oh." Angel replied sourly. "Anyway. I could care less what happens to Spike. Last I heard of him was also the last I saw of Illyria. She said that Spike was going to teach her about the world or something."

"Guess you two didn't patch things up after all." Dawn smiled.

" Besides the fact that I've always wanted to rip off his little, radioactive haired head, after he saw that I was the Champion in the Shanshu prophecy I think that pretty much settled that we were never going to 'patch things up' as you so gingerly put it." Angel crossed his arms.

"Wait.... The Shanshu prophecy?" Dawn asked. "I've studied that. So you're..."

"All human." Angel grinned.

"Oh shit." Buffy said and dropped her head into her hands. Angels smile quickly faded. "Shit, shit, shit, shit."

"What?" He asked.

"We have another apocalypse coming up. A big one. And we kind of needed the help of TWO vampires, hence why I asked about Spike and the others." Dawn stood up suddenly. "This is bad. Real bad."

"Angel. We have got to find the others. Lorne, Spike, Illyria, Conner, all of them. Or the world really might just come to an end!"

To be continued....

(( OOC: Yo! I'm back hehe. I started a new serise as you can see. This is based on. Yes. ANOTHER DREAM! God I love my weird little head. Anyway, didn't you all love my first part? Made you guess it was Spike, eh? Mwahaha. Well trust me there are more surprises to come in the next chapters! Stay loyal my fans! RIP )) 


	2. Insomnia

Angel, Dawn, and Buffy sat in Angels apartment living room in ackward silence between them all. After breaking the news about the Angel Gangs split up and the Shanshu making Angel human again, the word 'apocolypse' that could make Buffy curse several times and run her hands through her head rather then eat a bag of cheetos and take it with a grain of salt didn't make it better.

" So is someone going to explain this big bad apocolypse to me?" Angel said leaning foward and clasping his hands together.

" Well, from what the Oric prophecy the new Watchers Council have gathered it's going to be a doozy." Dawn sighed, " The Oric Prophecy has just recently been unearthed by us. It tells of a pure vampire from the 'Dark Dimension', where the vampire demons orginated from, coming to our demension and bringing their most dangerous weapon with it."

" I've been a vampire for nearly 250 years, and I've never heard of any Dark Dimension or Pure vampires." Angel said confused.

" Well.... We all know that Vampires are basically demons that just inhabit dead corpses after the soul has left, through spiritual entry from another vampire. They inherit all of their corpses memories, traits, fears, likes, dislikes, they become what their corpse used to be. Only evil. In the beggining, before the slayer," Dawn cast a quick look over to Buffy, " The first vampire demon was seen by the first watchers and recorded before the watchers who created the slayer cast the vampire demon into a dark essance and threw it into it's own dimension. The Dark Dimension. A land where there is no light, no crosses, a place of unholy terrors."

" Sounds like a sucky vacation spot." Angel smirked.

" Yeah for humans. They'd be killed on sight." Buffy said and reached into her brown leather hand bag and pulled out a book.

" This looks oddly familiar." Angel said taking the book from her. The words 'Vampyre' faded out on the cover, " How long have you kept this?"

" Since Giles gave it to me." Buffy nodded and tugged on a Snoopy bookmark, Angel flipped the pages to the marked page, " Thats what a pure vampire is." She pointed to the picture.

" Holy shit." Angel said shaking his head. The picture was of a tall man, bareing a stricking resemballance to The Master, only with black feathered wings reaching about 9 ft off his back. He held a long spear pointing to a sea of dead bodies and many other feathered demons picking them off.

" We're not really sure what the weapon the vampire is going to bring, but it's deffently going to be something really bad." Dawn folded her hands.

" Why do you need me though?" Angel put the book down. " And the others? You guys have fought before on your own why suddenly do you need our help?"

" Cause this is fucking big!" Buffy stood up, " Angel, the Oric prophecy also said that the vampire would use the weapon to open the gates of every dimension and bleed them all together letting the vampires cross into any dimension and recking havioc on everyone everywhere! It could open every hellmouth on earth and cause baddies from hell dimensions to come into ours."

" You can do it without me." Angel said standing up. " I'm not a vampire anymore I'm human. I live a normal human life. I don't hunt vampires or demons anymore."

" But you still have knowlege about a lot of things that the council might not have. You have connections to higher demons Angel we need you." Dawn stood up. " And we need the others."

" Look. Let me.... Just let me sleep on it tonight." Angel shook his head. " I'll have an answer for you tommarow."

" Fine." Buffy strained her voice, " We'll be back tommarow morning. Come on Dawn." Dawn stood up, " We have a room in the Highten Hotel if you need us." She started to walk out, then said something to Dawn who nodded and went ahead.

" Something else?" Angel asked tiredly.

" You have a son...." Buffy said weakly and looked at him.

" Yeah. With.... With Darla, she killed herself to save him though." Angel figited unconfertably.

" Think about your son Angel. You'd be doing this for him." And with that Buffy left the room aparatment room and joined her sister in the elevator. Angel sighed and ran a hand through his hair and looked at the phone for a while then grunted angerily and walked to his bedroom.

The phone rang, echoing through the master bedroom of a town-home in a small rustic town outside LA. A man groaned tirely and rolled over and slopply picked up the phone.

" Mehay." He mumbled incoherintly, " Hello." He corrected himself.

" Hey." Came Angels voice over the other end.

" Dad? What the hell are you doing calling so late?" Conner asked and looked at the clock, " Or early I guess. You do realize it's 2 am?"

" Yeah, sorry about the early call, couldn't sleep."

" After being human for a good 5 years you'd think be used to sleeping by now." Conner yawned.

" How's Ashely?"

" Sleeping Dad." Conner said glancing over to his sleeping wife laying beside him. " We have work tommarow."

" I was wondering if you had any idea where Spike, Illyria, or Lorne were?" Angel blurted out. Silence hung over the other side. " Conner?"

" Yeah, still here. Um, Lorne.... Oh yeah, green guy. I saw him a while ago at a club in Vegas, I think he owns the place now. I thought it was a fake memory or something left behind." Conner whispered into the phone. " Why?"

" I'll talk to you about it in the morning." Angel replied.

" Yeah okay. Good night." Conner mumbled and hung up the phone falling back into the bed.

" Who was it honney?" Asked Ashley sleeply.

" Jus' my dad. Come on lets get some sleep, you have slaying tommarow." Conner smiled and hugged his wife around the waist and drifted back to sleep.

Dawn lay sleeping on one of the two beds in her and Buffy's hotel room. Buffy lay in the other one flipping through random channels of their small TV. She took out a small book from her purse labled, ' Prophecys' which was scribbled in Dawns handwritting on the outside as well as the in.

" The Oric Prophecy." Buffy began silently reading under her breath, " The true vampire shall come forth from the dimension where no light has been seen. The pure vampire shall bring with it the weapon that mass destruction cannot fill its hunger. It will bleed the dimensions together yet pry the worlds apart. Only an army of good can prevent it, built of the champions of past and new, gods and goddesses, ennimes and friends. Or all shall suffer." She finished the prophecy and closed the booklet casting one last look on her sleeping sister before falling asleep herself.

TO BE CONTINUED....

(( OOC: I am back again, bringing you yet another splendifforis chapter, trust me this gets better guys. I got an interesting fortune cookie today, 'Read between the lines and find wonders', I liked my, 'Improve literacy, buy more fortune cookies' on better though. Anyway, maybe I'll use that in some future chaptors, or in past ones.... Never know ;) )) 


	3. Fathers and Sons

"Thank you, thank you! You're a great crowd! Really!" Chuckled the green skinned Pylean known as Lorne, as he walked off the stage of his nightclub. People's shouting and clapping echoed around the club and he chuckled backstage, "I think that was my best show yet." He grinned from ear to ear and pulled out his yellow shirt cuff from under his purple blazer.

"Sure was boss!" Piped the vampire Harmony from behind him. "Course all of your shows are great."

"You really don't have to suck up to me anymore Harm." Lorne said as he walked down an isle, "I already hired you."

"I know, I know, thanks again for that whole ignoring the me being a traitor to Angel thing...." She rambled walking behind him.

"Well we all have things we regret." Lorne sighed, "Anyway, what's on the schedule?"

"Well you booked the Syrin Sisters at 10, then Weird Al at noon and you're on at 2pm." Harmony nodded.

"Great." Lorne smiled and looked through the maroon curtains at the crowd. The club was a fair size, two levels, the first was the bar and dance floor and above that was a cat walk connecting two separate platforms. Both sides had couches, tables and chairs along the walls. "God I love this place."

"Yeah it's cool, almost like the Bronze back in Sunnydale but less dark and gloomy. And the demons here don't try to eat all the humans." Harmony said taking a glance out as well."

"That's right babycakes." Lorne said pulling his head out, "This could be the first of a chain of demon bars and human dance clubs were everybody can just get along."

"Cool, but I think we should have a better title."

"Yeah, wanna get some weird neon colored drink?" Lorne asked holding the curtain open."Sure!" Harmony smiled and walked out.

At the Heighten Hotel in LA Buffy paced around her and Dawns room while Dawn sat on the couch flipping through the TV channels.

"Its 9am Buffy he's not going to come." Dawn looked at her sister, "Might as well head to Mexico to get Willow and track down the others."

"We can't just give up yet." Buffy shook her head. "This isn't like Angel."

"You know, he has a right to be a little mad with us." Dawn said softly.

"What?" Buffy stopped.

"I mean, it's not like we really helped them at all. Sides when Willow came here to get Angels soul back or when Spike came, but he really didn't have a choice in the matter I guess." Dawn shrugged.

"It's not like they called either." Buffy countered.

"You gotta a point." Dawn went back to channel surfing. "What do you think he's up to?" She asked kind of in a dreamy tone.

"Angel? Probably brooding.... Definitely brooding." Buffy shrugged and sat down next to Dawn.

"No, I mean Spike."

"Oh...." Buffy blushed a little, "I dunno. Probably sitting inside drinking and cursing out Angel or something."

"You think Miguel is jealous of you being back? Looking for Angel and Spike?" Dawn smirked and raised a brow.

"Miguel? Who knows?" Buffy laughed a bit uneasily. She didn't exactly mention that she and Miguel had a huge fight when she announced she was leaving for LA and hasn't spoken to him since they got here. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door and Buffy and Dawn shot their heads to the door. Buffy got up and walked to the door pulling it open revealing Angel standing there looking in. "Hey." She said coolly and stepped to the side, "Come on in." She said, forgetting he wasn't a vampire anymore.

"Great thing about being human, you don't need an invite." Angel said walking in. "Obviously, I decided I'm going to help you. But I still don't know how I can possibly help you guys." He sighed. "But there is something I think can help your search." He turned to the door, "Come on." Dawn stood up and she and Buffy curiously walked to the door when a figure came in, he was tall and had short brown hair and wore a security guard uniform. "Buffy, Dawn, this is Conner."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Conner said shaking their hands.

"Um, wow. Didn't exactly expect this." Buffy blurted out then tried to save herself, "The hair."

"Hair?" Angel raised a brow.

"Brown hair, it's light. Would have thought it was dark like yours." Buffy nodded.

"Smooth." Dawn whispered to her.

"Yeah...." Conner said uneasily, "Dad told me about the whole apocalypse thing this morning, I can help you out too."

"The more the merrier." Dawn smiled, "Just wondering.... Can you do anything? Being the child of two vampires I mean.... How did it happen? Do you have like super powers or something?"

" Some weird prophecy thingy," Conner shrugged," I'm alive and all, I got the whole invulnerability thing and superstrength going for me though."

"Fun." Buffy said, "Security guard sounds perfect." She said eyeing the uniform.

"Part time job." Conner tugged on his badge, " But it suits I guess. Oh yeah." Conner reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "That's the name and place of the club that Lorne's at." He said handing it to Buffy. "If I can be anymore help just call." He said and waved, "I gotta get going, shoplifters to stop and hotdogs to snag." He grinned and left the room.

"Wow if he was around in Sunnydale with the whole superpower thing I probably wouldn't have gotten away with my clepto times." Dawn giggled and walked back to the couch.

"So.... That was Conner." Buffy smiled and crossed her arms, "He's.... Old. Well not like old-old, I mean like.... I kinda expected like under 5 years."

"Long story." Angel sighed, "To sum it up he was taken from me as a baby, thrown into a hell dimension for a few months, came out a pissed off 17 year old, and tried to kill me for a good while before we erased his memories so he became good. Then he got them back and we're all one big happy family now, he has a wife too. Ashley. I even got to go the wedding in a church."

"Wow and I thought I had a messed up family...." Buffy smiled uneasily again. "So I guess we should start on this Lorne guy? Does he have any powers or anything?"

"He's a Pylean demon-"

"Oh a Pylean! I studied them; did you ever go to Pylea? It's like a freaking Vampire paradise probably next to the Dark Dimension, all the sunlight you want unless you go into game face." Dawn chirped.

"How do you know this stuff?" Angel asked.

"I'm a Watcher now." Dawn said proudly.

"Ah." Angel nodded, "Anyway if someone sings to Lorne he can read their future. That's pretty much it."

"Good." Buffy nodded and looked at the paper, "The Green Bean in Las Vegas, Nevada. Dawn you think you can pull that up?" She asked and Dawn nodded disappearing into the next room then came back out with a laptop.

"5 years as a human and I still can't understand computers." Angel cringed. "Or cell phones."

"Come on Angel get with the times." Buffy said jokingly and offered him a seat then she sat down next to Dawn.

"Got it on mapquest." Dawn said placing the laptop on the table, "So we're going?" She and Buffy looked at Angel.

"Yeah, we're going." Angel nodded.

TO BE CONTINUED....

(( OOC: Thank you deeply to my friend thisnthat for spellchecking all of my chapters, also this chapter proves that I take you, the reviews, suggestions to heart. Well if their good hehe. )) 


	4. Catching Up

" So...." Angel said somewhat uncomfortably as he, Buffy, and Dawn drove to Las Vegas. They had just crossed into Nevada and had a few hours of rather uncomfortable silence. " How's Rome been?"

" Good, you and Spike should have stopped by to say hi while you were there." Buffy said forcing a smile.

" Yeah sorry about that." Angel said, not mentioning that he and Spike had gone to her apartment and saw her at the club years ago. "When that Andrew guy showed up in LA a while ago he said that you and the Scoobies kind of went your separate ways too."

" Not really, we still all keep in contact with each other. There's Slayer Schools set up in many places, Willow is the Headmistress of the one in Brazil. Xander took all of the slayers from Africa to England, where there is the biggest school there. It's a cross between a Slayer School and the new Watcher Academy where Giles is the Head off. Oh and Faith and her husband Robin are the Headmasters of a school in New York too." Buffy smiled remembering everyone.

" Whoa, Faith got married?" Angel was surprised.

Buffy laughed a little at his reaction, " Yeah, her husband Robin helped us out during the final battle in Sunnydale. They also have a little girl, she's about 3 years old now, and her name is Nikki."

" Wow, can't imagine Faith with a baby.... Or with a husband...." Angel shook his head thinking of the old Faith.

" Yeah that's what I thought when I heard about it." Dawn muttered from the back.

" There's a school in Rome too, I was the Head of it and Dawn was attending the one in England." Buffy nodded.

" Who's heading it now then?" Angel asked.

" Xander's taking my place till I get back."

" But Andrew pops in every now and then to 'help'." Dawn said quoting help with her fingers.

" Basically he criticizes everyone about how they teach about demons, and then annoys people with his Lord of the Rings references." Buffy sighed and shook her head.

" Please tell me he's not helping." Angel cringed.

" Yeah, he's surprisingly a big help. Being another Watcher and all." Dawn said giggled.

" How many Watchers and Slayers are there now?" Angel asked recounting the many slayers who showed years ago to gather the insane hand chopping slayer Dana.

" Well, in each school there's about 200 slayers give or take a few, and the Watchers Academy have about 300 Watchers in the school, about half of them are Watchers from before the Council blew up, who were all over the world with other Potential Slayers before they turned Slayers." Dawn explained.

" Wow good sized army there." Angel said a bit amazed, starting to wonder why he was even needed with so many there.

" I know, but we still have no idea what that weapon and the pure vampire in the prophecy can do." Buffy shrugged, they were silent for a while and Angel noticed Buffy was staring at him.

" What?" He asked uneasily.

" Nothing." Buffy said looking straight ahead.

" What?" Angel asked again.

" It's weird.... Seeing you outside in daylight, you even have a tan!" Buffy laughed, Angel started to blush a little and smiled.

" I bet Spike's really jealous of you now." Dawn giggled, but Angel's smirk faded quickly and he almost looked dark and brooding again.

" What?" Buffy asked.

" Nothing, are we there yet?" Angel changed the subject looking over at Buffy's map.

" Almost, just another hour." Buffy said after examining the map, and attempting to fold it back.

" So.... What can we do for an hour?" Angel sighed.

" License plate game?" Buffy suggested.

Meanwhile in the Green Bean, Lorne and Harmony sat at the bar of the happening Vegas club, both sipping on neon colored drinks, Harmony had a yellow tiny umbrella tucked behind one ear.

" Hey! I just had a great idea." Harmony slurred.

" What?" Lorne asked, eyeing her 3 empty glasses.

" Bloody Mary's.... With real blood!" Harmony lurched forward a bit laughing.

" Hey that's kinda a good idea...." Lorne thought about it, " Ah, but too many pigs to slaughter."

" Pigs?" Harmony raised a brow.

" Okay I think you're done babycakes." Lorne laughed took away her drink.

" This is fun! Thanks for hiring me again." Harmony giggled, " Three days on the job and I already love this place more then Wolfram and Hart!"

" What'd you do after Angel fired you anyway?" Lorne started sipping Harmony's drink.

" Oh well I just kinda wandered around, went back to my old habits.... But don't worry, I like only killed the guys I went out with. Oh and only if they like totally pissed me off. Oh but I did kill this one guy, but he like totally deserved it, I mean honestly who uses Axe anymore?" Harmony shook her head, " Anyway I went back to a human free diet, and I kinda like this whole demon, human, friendly thing going on too. So what'd you do?"

" Start the club pretty much." Lorne shrugged, " Try to avoid getting beat up by demons who aren't let in through the screenings."

" Screenings?"

" Remember when I asked you to sing for me before I hired you? Well I make everyone who wants to go into the club sing a couple of verses and I see their futures if their bad or good. It's like being on an instant list."

" Cool!" Harmony giggled and looked at her watch, " Oh, you're like on in 10 minutes."

" Better get going, can't let my adoring fans wait for me." Lorne said getting up, " Put it on the tab Bongo." He said to the bartender, a tall demon with ram horns and Matrix sunglasses.

" Sure thing boss." He nodded and Lorne walked off to the back stage. Harmony still sat at the counter chewing her straw from her drink; suddenly she got a weird vibe and sniffed the air. " Ew, there's only one person I know who wears that icky cologne." And she suddenly jumped up and looked around, catching the door. " Boss!" She shouted, loud enough for Angel to hear and looked over at her. " Well ex-boss."

" Harmony? What the hell are you doing in here?" Angel said walking over to her, Dawn and Buffy followed.

" I work here, I'm Lorne's assistant. Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

" No Harmony." Angel shook his head annoyed, " Lorne does remember your a traitor right?"

" Yeah, he said that everyone has things they regret." She giggled with a smile.

" Your drunk aren't you?" Buffy sighed.

" Buffy! Hey!" Harmony said and walked over to her giving her a sloppy hug. " What's up girl?"

" We're looking for Lorne." Angel tapped her on the shoulder.

" Huh? Oh he's on stage now." Almost on que Lorne stepped out on the stage smiles and laughs, taking the mike from a girl off the side.

" Welcome to the Green Bean. I see a great crowd out there, yeah give it up!" He said and the room broke out in applause and claps. " Well I got few great songs out there for you tonight!" Lorne smiled and began:

" L is for the way you look at me O is for the only one I see V is very, very extraordinary E is even more than anyone that you adore can Love is all that I can give to you Love is more than just a game for two Two in love can make it Take my heart and please don't break it Love was made for me and you"

Trumpets and other instruments started to ring over the stereos and he smiled, " Come on you guys know this! Don't make me sing this by myself here!" He pointed the mike towards the audience once trumpets started to fade out.

" Hey I love this song!" Buffy smiled, and Lorne dipped the mike towards the audience for the verse and Buffy sang along with everyone else. Suddenly Lorne froze, and clutched his head, after a few minutes of chatter among the audience he raised the mike to his red lips.

" Uh, sorry about the folks. I seem to have had one to many of those neon colored drinks. You know, the bright colors attract." The room laughed, "Better lay down for a while before I start singing Barney and Friends." Lorne walked off the stage followed by claps and gave the que to turn on some music over the stereos and went backstage, Harmony went to follow.

" What happened?" Dawn asked.

" Lorne had a vision, and by the looks of it. A bad one." Angel said and started to walk towards the back stage as well.

((OOC: Mwahaha, que the suspense baby. I love drunken Harmony. Also Angel has his old 1968 Plymouth GTX convertible back, I love that car....)) 


End file.
